Is a New Life the right Decision?
by Mellin aka dat Dray-Chan
Summary: Eine Entscheidung Harrys wird alles verändern.... kapitel 6 ohne prolog ist on
1. Prolog: The Decision

Is a New Life the right Decision??  
  
Ein Hallo an alle die sich hierher verirrt haben. Hier habe ich wieder mal ne kranke Idee von mir. gg Ich widme diese Story DarkShadow28, die eine sehr gute Freundin geworden ist knuddls.  
  
Autorin: mellin  
  
Beta: ??? (suche jemanden)  
  
Pairing: RL/SB , Harry / ??? (Wird noch nicht verraten gg )  
  
Disclaimer: Alles meins.... fies grins  
  
Warnung: SLASH!!!  
  
Genre: manches verläuft anders als im Buch, manchmal OOC, Altraverse, einkleinwenig Romantik  
  
Für die, die Nicht English können übersetze ich mal die ersten beiden Titel: Is a New Life the right Decision?? = Ist ein Neues Leben die richtige Entscheidung?? The Decision = Die Entscheidung  
  
Prolog: The Decision  
  
Harry Potter's 6. Schuljahr hatte vor genau 2 Wochen angefangen, und schon war er zu Dumbledore gebeten worden, es seie dringend hat er gesagt. Jetzt sass er im Büro des Schulleiters und wartete auf genau diesen. erst sagt er es sei wichtig und dann kommt er zu spät grummelnd sass er im Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch. Als die Tür aufging schaute der-Junge-der-lebt auf, Dumbledore war eben eingetreten.  
  
„Guten Abend Harry, entschuldige die Verspätung"  
  
„Schon okay Professor"  
  
„Gut, Harry ich habe dich aus einem ernsten Grund herbestellt"er seufzte kurz „Harry wir haben heute diesen Brief bekommen."Er reichte Harry ein grünes Pergamentstück, dieser nahm es an und las es gründlich durch.  
  
„Professor ist das wahr?"  
  
„Ja, Harry , leider"  
  
„Aber was können wir dagegen tun?"  
  
„Wir haben schon einen Plan, aber nur wenn du einverstanden bist...."  
  
„Ich nehme alles in Kauf , Professor..."  
  
„Nun gut, der Vorschlag ist eine Reise in die Vergangenheit, ohne Rückkehr...."  
  
„Oh, das heisst sie würden mich in die Vergangenheit schicken, und ich muss dort leben?"  
  
„Ja genau"  
  
„Welches Jahr?"  
  
„Das Jahr, in dem deine Eltern auf diese Schule gehen."  
  
„Professor, das geht nicht, ich meine mein Dad kennt seine Verwandten doch...."  
  
„Wir schmuggeln dich einfach in den Stammbaum ein"  
  
„Als was?"  
  
„Wir dachten als... Bruder"  
  
„Also müsste ich als sein Bruder leben"fragte Harry mit gesenktem Kopf „Kann ich ihm nicht die Wahrheit erzählen?"  
  
„Nein, das geht nicht, du würdest die Zukunft verändern"  
  
„Die verändern sie doch schon"sagte Harry lauter als er wollte.  
  
„Das stimmt, Harry, aber nur zu deinem besten"  
  
„Ich kann nicht als Bruder meines Vater leben!"  
  
„Du hast immer noch die Wahl zwischen Zukunft und Gegenwart"  
  
„Professor, wenn dieser Brief wahr ist , dann gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit, als ihr Vorschlag. Wissen es die Lehrer dort?"  
  
„Ja, ich werde es meinem Vergangen ich mitteilen, du kannst jederzeit zu uns kommen"  
  
„Wer gibt dort eigentlich Zaubertränke?"  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen es ist nicht Professor Snape."  
  
„Wenigstens etwas...."  
  
„Nun, brauchst du noch Zeit um darüber nachzudenken?"  
  
„Nein, ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen, ich werde gehen....aber Professor irgendwann werde ich ja in der Zukunft sein, dann werde ich meine Freunde wiedersehen, oder?"  
  
„Ja, aber sie werden dich nicht wieder erkennen, weil du dann älter sein wirst"  
  
„Kann ich den Tot meiner Eltern verhindern?"  
  
„Ja, aber sie werden dich eh nicht bekommen"  
  
„Wieso?"  
  
„Du bist ja dann dort, also werden sie ein anderes Kind gebären."  
  
„Achso, also wann ist die Abreise?"  
  
„Komm morgen um 9°° bitte in mein Büro"  
  
„In Ordnung , Professor"mit diesen Worten stand Harry auf und ging nachdenklich und traurig zum Gryffindorturm zurück.  
  
Na hat euch der Prolog gefallen?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! Müsst ja nur auf den Button da unten klicken.....Hundeblick aufsetzt  
  
By eure mellin 


	2. The Arrival

Hallo leute hier ist das zweite Kapitel, Viel Spass...  
  
Autorin: mellin  
  
Beta: ??? (suche jemanden)  
  
Pairing: RL/SB, LE/JP, HP/?? (Wird noch nicht verraten gg )  
  
Disclaimer: Alles meins.... fies grins  
  
Warnung: SLASH!!! Zeitreise  
  
Genre: Slash, manches verläuft anders als im Buch, manchmal OOC, Altraverse, einkleinwenig Romantik  
  
The Arrival = Die Ankunft  
  
Kara: Schön das dir meine Geschichte gefällt, es geht auch schnell weiter hab nämlich schon 4 geschrieben   
  
kathleen Potter : Toll das dir die Story gefällt. Das mit dem Brief kommt dann schon mal in einem Kapitel, keine Sorge...  
  
Kapitel 1:The Arrival  
  
Am nächsten Morgen stand Harry Potter in Dumbledores Büro, mit all seinen Sachen.  
  
„Professor, was sagen sie den anderen?"  
  
„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein. Ich wünsche dir ein schönes neues Leben." Da tat Dumbledore etwas was er noch nie getan hatte, er umarmte einen Schüler. Es war schwer für ihn , den Jungen gehen zu lassen, er war ihm richtig ans Herz gewachsen. Er würde Harry Potter sehr vermissen...  
  
„Nun gut, hier lege diese Kette an, sie bringt dich in die Vergangenheit, viel Glück."  
  
„Danke Professor"mehr brachte er nicht heraus, er war immer noch überrascht von der Aktion des Schulleiters. Er legte sich die Kette um, und plötzlich sah er das Gesicht Dumbledores in einem Farbenwirbel verschwinden. Langsam fühlte er sich als hätte er einen schweren Fehler begangen, laut diesem Brief, würde Hogwarts nicht mehr lange stehen, er hatte das Gefühl alle im Stich gelassen zu haben, alle zum Tode verurteilt zu haben...  
  
Er spürte endlich wieder festen Boden unter seinen Füssen, er war im gleichen Büro , wie vorhin 'hat es etwa nicht geklappt?... oh es hat doch geklappt' Er wurde von einem älteren Zauberer begrüsst.  
  
„Guten Tag, sie müssen Harry Potter sein, Ich bin der Direktor von Hogwarts Armando Dippet."  
  
„Guten Tag"  
  
„Sie kommen genau richtig, die Schüler werden bald kommen, kommen sie wir gehen runter in die Grosse Halle..."  
  
Harry lies sein Gepäck stehen und folge dem Direktor hinunter in die Grosse Halle, sie war sehr festlich geschmückt, wie jedes Jahr. Harry vermisste seine Freunde jetzt schon, er erinnerte sich wie sie immer seite an seite, lachend und fröhlich redend in diese Halle gegangen waren. Langsam wurde das Gefühl stärker sie alle im Stich gelassen zu haben, ein Kloss bildete sich in seinem Hals.  
  
Er konnte nicht mehr weiter darüber nachdenken, den die grosse Tür schwang auf und die Schüler strömten hinein, Prof. McGonagall kam auf ihn zu und führte ihn zu den Erstklässlern. Er erinnerte sich genau wie er hier mit Ron gewartet hatte in ihrem ersten Jahr, und geraten haben was sie bei der Auswahl wohl tun müssten... Langsam wurde der Kloss in seinem Hals stärker, aber er unterdrückte die aufkommenden Tränen... Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken, als sein Name aufgerufen wurde...  
  
„Potter, Harry"  
  
Er ging nach vorne und setzte den Hut auf, sehr schwierig, schwierig, du hast wissen, aber auch sehr viel Mut, und den Drang dich zu beweisen, wo soll ich dich nur hintun, ah ich weiss ich schicke dich nach...  
  
„... GRYFFINDOR"Harry atmete erleichtert auf und setze sich neben Sirius.  
  
„Willkommen, im 5. Jahrgang, sag mal bist du mit unserem Jamie verwandt??"  
  
„Ja, er ist mein Bruder" antwortete James  
  
„Du hast uns nie von ihm erzählt"mischte sich Remus ein.  
  
„Hab ich vergessen" murmelte dieser, und schaute nach vorne.  
  
„Nun,. Da jetzt alle Schüler eingeteilt worden sind wünsche ich ihnen allen einen Guten Appetit" Die ganze Halle fing an zu essen, bis auf einen Jungen am Gryffindortisch, er bezweifelte immer noch seine Entscheidung...  
  
„Hast du keinen Hunger?"es war Sirius, der ihn ansprach

„Hm, oh, nein"er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Sag mal, James, seid ihr beiden Zwillinge?"

„Hm, nein, Remus, wie kommst du darauf?"

„Naja, ihr seht euch so ähnlich nur die Augen und die Narbe..." Jetzt sah James seinen Bruder das erstemal richtig an... „Ja, stimmt"sagte er verblüfft.

„Ist bestimmt nur zufall, die gleichen Gene" Harry versuchte sich so rauszureden...

„Ja wahrscheinlich"

Als sie alle fertig gegessen hatten, gingen sie in den Gryffindorturm.

„Du schläfst jetzt bei uns, oh, das Bett ist schon da"Sirius legte Harrys sachen darauf ab, er hatte darauf bestanden sie zu tragen.  
  
„Danke, Sirius"  
  
„Gern geschehen, Harry"er lächelte Harry an.  
  
„Morgen ist Sonntag, dann zeigen wir dir das Schloss, ok Brüderchen?"  
  
„Ok"  
  
Harry lag noch lange wach, er musste immer daran Denken was seine Freunde gerade machen, oder ob es ihnen überhaupt gut geht... halt mal... Dumbledore sagte doch die Lehrer wissen es, dann kann ich ja Dumbledore fragen... Er nahm sich vor morgen nach dem Rundgang mal zu Dumbledore zu gehen.

So das wars mal wieder..... Ich weiss die Kapitel sind etwas kurz, aber sie werden schon noch länger, versprochen!!  
  
Please push the Button hundeblick aufsetz 


	3. Tour of Hogwarts

_Autorin: mellin  
  
Beta: destinymind  
  
Pairing: RL/SB ,James / Lily, Harry / ??? (Wird noch nicht verraten gg )  
  
Disclaimer: Alles meins.... und DarkShadow gehört auch ein Teil fies grins  
  
Warnung: SLASH!!!  
  
Genre: manches verläuft anders als im Buch, manchmal OOC, Altraverse, einkleinwenig Romantik_

_Kara : Sie sind gleich alt und keine Zwillinge, weil Harry durch eine Zeitreise in diesem Jahr ist!!! _

_Obelix72: Mit Snape würg NIE!!! Ich würd die zwei nie zusammen bringen..._

_Danke auch an alle meine andren lieben Reviewer: LillyAmalia, Kathleen potter, DarkShadow28 und pottielein._

_Tour of Hogwarts = Rundgang durch Hogwarts_  
  
Kapitel 2: Tour of Hogwarts  
  
"Harry, HARRY, steh auf" Sirius versuchte ihn jetzt schon seit 10 Minuten zu wecken.  
  
„Nein, Ron, lass mich schlafen"  
  
„Harry, ich bins Sirius, jetzt wach endlich auf"  
  
Jetzt war Harry mit einem Schlag wach „Tut mir leid Sirius"  
  
„Sag mal, wer ist Ron?"  
  
„Er, war mein bester Freund... bis ich hierher gewechselt habe."Traurig stand er auf und schlurfte ins Bad.  
  
„Wir warten unten"rief ihm Sirius noch nach, bevor er zu den anderen verschwand.  
  
„Ist er endlich wach?"  
  
„Ja, Remie, ist er."  
  
„Wieso hat er dich eigentlich Ron genannt"fragte James neugierig.  
  
„Ron, hiess sein bester Freund, vor dem Schulwechsel"  
  
„Mich würde interessieren auf welcher Schule dein Bruder vorher war, James"  
  
„Das , weiss ich auch nicht, Siri. Da kommt er frag ihn doch"  
  
„Na , ausgeschlafen?"fragten James und Remus gleichzeitig  
  
„Ja"Harry grinste die drei an.  
  
„Nun, dann folgt mal Reiseführer Sirius"gab Sirius mit verstellter Stimme von sich. Nun musste Harry einfach lachen. Sirius grinste Triumphierend na also er kann ja auch lächeln  
  
Sie liefen jetzt schon seit 2 Stunden im Schloss herum, zuerst hatte Sirius ihm alle Schulzimmer gezeigt , dann kamen die Geheimgänge dran, natürlich mit äusserster Vorsicht.  
  
Jetzt standen sie auf dem Gelände , genauer gesagt auf dem Quidditchfeld, die drei zählten ihm die Spieler, der Mannschaften auf. Nach drei Stunden waren sie wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen.  
  
„Ich geh noch ein bisschen spazieren"sagte Harry verschwand, und lies drei Verdutzte Rumtreiber zurück. Er lief geradeaus, zu Dumbledores Büro. Von dem Dumbledore in der Zukunft hatte er den Weg beschrieben bekommen. Er klopfte an , und wartete.  
  
„Herein"ertönte eine Stimme von drinnen. Harry trat langsam ein „Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
„Oh, Harry setz dich doch"er wies auf einen roten Sessel.  
  
„Na hast du dich schon eingelebt?"  
  
„Ja"  
  
„Ich weiss es ist nicht leicht für dich, aber es war das beste"  
  
„Sir, ich ..."  
  
„Ja, du hast Angst um deine Freunde, stimmts"er zwinkerte ihm zu „Zitronenbonbon?"  
  
„Äh ja gerne"dankend nahm er eines an. „Ja, sie haben recht."  
  
„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen , ihnen geht es gut..."  
  
„Aber, Sir, was ist wenn sie angegriffen werden?"  
  
„Das werden sie schon hinkriegen, mein Zukünftiges ich, hat schon alles Vorbereitet"  
  
„Ach so, Was hat er eigentlich über mein Verschwinden gesagt?"  
  
„Tut mir leid das weiss ich auch nicht, er wollte es mir nicht verraten"  
  
„Danke , Sir, ich geh dann mal wieder, mein Bruder macht sich sonst noch Sorgen"er stand auf, verabschiedete sich nocheinmal und verschwand wieder im Gang. Auf halbem Wege wurde er aufgehalten.  
  
„Sieh an sieh an, noch ein Potter"sagte eine höhnische Stimme hinter ihm.  
  
Er drehte sich um und blickte in zwei Blutrote Augen scheisse „Sieh an, ein Riddle"brachte er ebenfalls höhnisch hervor.  
  
Tom Vorlost Riddle zog verwundert eine Augenbraue nach oben „Ich hätte nie gedacht das ein Potter, höhnisch sein kann"  
  
„Du kanntest ja auch nur einen, und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich hab noch etwas vor"er drehte sich ohne weitere Worte um, und lies einen Verdutzten Riddle stehen schade ist er nicht nach Slytherin gekommen, er könnte ein grosser Zauberer werden, das Potenzial hätte er. Irgendetwas aber gefiel ihm an Harry, doch er konnte dies nicht einordnen.  
  
_So das wars mal wieder , ich weiss ich weiss sie sind immer noch so kurz, aber ich brings im Moment einfach nicht länger hin. GOMEN!!  
  
PLEASE PUSH THE BUTTON auf knopf zeig _


	4. The first School Day

  
  
Autorin: mellin

Beta: destinymind  
  
E-Mail: draylacoulebluemail.ch  
  
Pairing: RL/SB ,James / Lily, Harry / ??? (Wird noch nicht verraten gg )  
  
Disclaimer: Alles meins.... und Sa-Chan (DarkShadow) gehört auch ein Teil fies grins  
  
Warnung: SLASH!!!  
  
Genre: manches verläuft anders als im Buch, manchmal OOC, Altraverse, einkleinwenig Romantik  
  
The First School day = Der erste Schultag  
  
**Kapitel 3: The First School day  
**  
An diesem Morgen wachte Harry schon früh auf. Als er auf die Uhr schaute war es erst 6 Uhr. Müde stand er auf und lief in das Bad. Dort duschte er sich ausgiebig. was Ron und Hermine wohl machen ein leiser Seufzer entwich ihm, bei diesem Gedanken. ich muss sie vergessen Leise, um niemanden zu wecken, kramte er sich ein Buch aus seinem Koffer, und setzte sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum  
  
James der ihn gehört hatte stieg langsam aus dem Bett und ging ebenfalls in den Gemeinschaftsraum und mit seinem Bruder um reden.  
  
_Harry Pov:_  
  
„Guten Morgen Harry"  
  
„Morgen James"  
  
„Sag mal kann ich dich ein paar sachen fragen??"  
  
„Klar James"  
  
„Nunja, ich wollte dich fragen wie es überhaupt geht das wir nur ein halbes Jahr auseinander liegen?"  
  
„Ähm gute Frage"er sah mich wartend an. „Da solltest du wohl unsere Eltern fragen"  
  
„Wieso das kannst du mir auch beantworten"  
  
„nein kann ich leider nicht"  
  
„Und wieso?"  
  
„Weil ich nicht deine Mutter bin!!!"  
  
„Du meinst unsere"  
  
„Ja, klar unsere"  
  
mit Harry stimmt was nicht, das spür ich „Nun, auf welche Schule gingst du vorher?"  
  
„Beauxbatons"  
  
„Dort spricht man doch Französisch , oder?"  
  
„Ja"  
  
„Sag mal was"forderte er mich auf Shit  
  
„Je m' appelle Harry, et toi?"  
  
„Je m'appelle James"  
  
„Woher?"  
  
„Woher ich das kann? Jeder Potter kann diesen Satz"  
  
„Oh"  
  
„Komm schon sag was"  
  
„Nein, ich hab keine Lust, Französisch ist doof!"  
  
„Du kannst es nicht, stimmts?"  
  
„Doch!!"  
  
„Dann beweis es!"  
  
„Tu est très Stupide!"  
  
„Geht doch"  
  
Zum glück hat mir Hermine das mal beigebracht...  
  
James wollte grade zur nächsten Frage ansetzten als Sirius und Co die Treppe runterkamen, im Stillen dankte ich ihnen dafür. Gemeinsam liefen wir zur grossen Halle, da Sirius grossen Hunger hatte. (gg) Ich setzte mich zwischen Sirius und Remus und widmete mich meinem Essen. Daher bemerkte ich nicht wie zwei rote Augen mich beobachteten. Das Essen verlief sehr ruhig, zwischen mir und James, was die anderen verwunderte.  
  
„Sirius, was haben wir in der ersten Stunde?"fragte ich ihn nach dem essen.  
  
„Verwandlungen"  
  
Die vier Rumtreiber setzten sich auf ‚Befehl' hin von James in die erste Reihe, da es nur vierer Tische waren setzten ich mich hinter sie, neben Lilly und eine ihrer Freundinnen. Doch mit dem der sich nebn mich setzte hatte ich nicht gerechnet.  
  
„Ich darf doch?"fragte mich Tom Riddle höflich. höflich, Tom Riddle höflich  
  
Ich setzte mein nettestes lächeln auf bevor ich antwortete "aber sicher"  
  
„Danke"  
  
Als der Professor eintrat wurde es sofort still, was mich sehr an Snapes Stunden erinnerte. „ Guten Morgen"ok, das sagte Snape nie! „Für den neuen, Ich bin Professor Lawrence. Heute werden wir über das Thema Animagi diskutieren, ob man das, das sich registrieren lassen muss in Ordnung sei oder nicht, und dann setzten wir unser Training fort."  
  
/Animagi Training cool/  
  
Wir Diskutierten die erste Stunde lang nur, als wir zum praktischen teil kamen rief er ein paar Namen auf, darunter Tom Riddle und die Rumtreiber, ohne Remus, dafür mit Lilly. „Mr. Potter, wenn sie auch wollen dürfen sie mitkommen." Ich sprang natürlich sofort auf und gesellte mich zu den anderen. „Ihr anderen wisst was ihr zu tun habt."  
  
„Ja Professor"erklang es im Chor. „Folgt mir bitte"sagte er an unsere kleine Gruppe gewandt.  
  
„Sirius?"  
  
„Ja Harry"  
  
„Wieso lernen nicht alle?"  
  
„Achso, Der Professor hat mit uns einen test gemacht letztes Jahr, wer geeignet ist und wer nicht. Und alle die geeignet waren haben jetzt Animagi Training. Natürlich würde der Professor nie verrate welche gestalt wir annehmen."  
  
„Wieso?"  
  
„Weil er selbst ein nicht Registrierter Animagus ist."Sirius grinste.  
  
„Und haben es einige schon geschafft?"  
  
„Nein, nur so halb"  
  
„Du auch?"  
  
„ja"  
  
„welche gestallt hast du?"  
  
„Ein schwarzer grimm, so wie es aussieht. James wird sehrwahrscheinlich ein Hirsch und Peter eine ratte."  
  
„Was willst du werden, wenn du es schaffst?"  
  
„Hm... vielleicht ein Phönix oder so was"  
  
„Toll, hoffentlich schaffst du es"  
  
„Danke"  
  
Wir standen nun vor einer etwas grösseren Eisentür, die Professor Lawrence mit einem Passwort öffnete.  
  
„Sicherheitsmassname, ist ein abgeschirmter Raum wegen dem Ministerium" flüsterte mir Sirius zu. Wir standen nun in einem grossen rundem leerem Raum. Der Professor rief mich und Riddle zu sich. „Mr. Riddle, sie werden Mr. Potter zeigen wie es geht, da sie es ja schon geschafft haben."  
  
„Ja, Professor"  
  
„Viel spass, Mr. Potter"  
  
"Danke Professor."  
  
Ich trottete hinter Riddle her , Sirius sah mich noch mitleidig an, bevor mich Riddle ansprach.  
  
„So, also du musst dich eigentlich nur auf das Tier konzentriere das du sein willst und dann z.b bei der hand anfangen."  
  
„Ok, kannst du mir mal zeigen was du bist?"  
  
„Klar"er lächelte mich an Tom Riddle lächelt mich an, was ist den mit dem los Ich blickte ihn an, und plötzlich lag vor mir auf dem boden eine wunderschöne schwarze Anakonda.  
  
-Na, willst du mal probieren?-

-Klar-  
  
ich konzentrierte mich darauf das meine hand zu einem Flügel eines Phönix wurde, und tatsächlich ich spürte ein kribbeln in meinem Arm.  
  
„Wow, und das schon beim ersten mal. Sehr gut Mr. Potter"ich öffnete meine Augen wieder und starrst meinen Arm an, dieser sah jetzt aus wie ein Phönixflügel und zwar in Schwarz.  
  
„Danke Professor"  
  
„Probieren sie es weiter. Und sie Mr. Riddle beobachte die Fortschritte"  
  
„Ja, Professor"antworteten wir im Chor.  
  
Ich konzentrierte mich nun auf den anderen arm und auch dies klappte, dies überraschte mich einwenig.  
  
„Sag mal hast du das schon mal gemacht?"  
  
„nein"ich wollte es nun mit meinem Bein probieren als Professor Lawrence das ende der Stunde ankündigte. Einwenig enttäuscht lief ich neben Sirius zum Mittagessen, der schon die ganze Zeit schwärmet und mich lobte das ich es sooo schnell geschafft habe. Erst als er das Essen sah, war er ruhig, aber auch nur wenn er etwas davon im Mund hatte.  
  
„Hei James"  
  
„Ja Remie?"  
  
„Was machen wir heute Nachmittag?"  
  
„Weiss nicht, wieso?"  
  
„Naja, weil wir Frei haben, und sonst nichts vorhaben"  
  
„Achso, wir könnten unser Training fortsetzen "  
  
„Aber wir sind doch schon fertig"  
  
„Na und, vielleicht können wir ja ein zweites lernen"  
  
ich sah fragend zwischen den beiden hin und her, bis mich Sirius aufklärte.  
  
„Wir können uns schon verwandeln, aber James hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt ein zweites zu lernen."  
  
„Musst du ihm eigentlich alles erzählen?"  
  
„hei er ist immerhin dein Bruder"  
  
„Nein, ist er nicht, nicht für mich!"damit stand mein ‚Bruder' auf und stürmte aus der halle.  
  
„Du musst ihn entschuldigen, Harry, er hat manchmal solche Aussetzer." Entschuldigte sich Sirius.  
  
„Ist schon in Ordnung"ich grinste ihn an  
  
Sirius und Remus Diskutierten noch weiter darüber was sie heute anstellen wollen, so dass sie nicht merkten das ich aus der halle verschwand und James suchte. Hat er etwas gemerkt, oder weiss er es schon? Ich fand ihn nirgends, also ging ich in den Gryffindorturm da wird er sicher sein Im Gemeinschaftsraum war er nicht also rannte ich schon fast die Treppe zu den Schlafsäälen hoch. James sass auf seinem Bett und las in einem Buch das er falsch herum in den Händen hielt.  
  
„James?"  
  
„Was willst du , Potter?"Das letzte Wort sagte er wie wenn es eine Lüge wär.  
  
„Wieso hats du das gesagt?"  
  
„Weil es stimmt, ich hatte nie einen Bruder, und das weißt du!"  
  
„Ach wieso denn plötzlich gestern war ich doch noch dein Bruder!!"  
  
„JA WEIL ICH DEN ANDEREN NICHTS AUF DIE NASE BINDEN WOLLTE!"  
  
„ACH JA, DAS KLANG ABER NICHT SO"  
  
„NA UND, SAG MIR DOCH ENDLICH WRER DU BIST!"  
  
„ICH BIN HARRY POTTER UND NIEMNAND SONST!!"  
  
„DAS SOLL ICH DIR GLAUBEN"er war nun aufgesprungen und stand mit gezücktem Zauberstab vor mir.  
  
„JA WAS SOLL ICH DEN SONST SEIN, DEIN SOHN, ODR LIEBER DEIN ONKEL??.... OH WARTE ICH BIN JA DEINE MUTTER, WIE KONNTE ICH DAS VERGESSEN..."  
  
„HALT DEINE VERDAMMTE KLAPPE UND SAG MIR WER DU BIST!!"  
  
„WIEVIELMAL SOLL IOCH ES NOCH WIEDERHOLEN, HARRY POTTER!!!!"  
  
„ICH WEISS DAS DU NICHT MEIN BRUDER BIST, DU KANNST NICHT AUS MEINER FAMILI SEIN!"  
  
„UND WIESO?"  
  
„ERSTENS WEGEN DIENEN AUGEN, UND ZWEITENS WEIL NIRGENDS ETWAS VON EINEM HARRY POTTER ERWÄHNT WIRD, AUCH NICH IN BEAUXBATONS"  
  
„WOHER WILLST DU DAS WISSEN?"  
  
„ICH HAB DORT EINEN KUMPEL, DEM ICH HEUTE MORGEN GESXCHRIEBEN HABE, UND GEFRAGT HABE OB MAL EIN HARRY POTTER ZU IHNEN AUF DIE SCHULE GING"  
  
„VIELLEICHT HAT ER DICH ANGELOGEN"  
  
„NEIN HAT ER NICHT! ICH WÜRDE AN DEINER STELL JETZT SAGEN WER DU WIRKLICH BIST, WEIL ICH DICH SONST..."  
  
„SONST WAS???"  
  
„SONST SPERR ICH DICH MIR REMUS AN VOLLMOND IN EINEN RAUM!"  
  
„DAS WÜRDEST DU NICHT TUN?"ich war einwenig geschockt.  
  
„OH DOCH, ALSO, WER . BIST .DU?"  
  
„das darf ich dir nicht sagen"murmelte ich  
  
„Was?"  
  
„ICH DARF ES DIR NICHT SAGEN, WAS IST DARAN NICHT ZU VERSTEHEN?"  
  
„ALLES, ALSO WIESO DARFST DU NICHT??"  
  
„Weil es die Zukunft verändern würde"  
  
„ACH, WÄRE DAS SO SCHLIMM??"  
  
„JA, VERDAMMT!!"  
  
„SAG MIR BITTE WER DU BIST!!"  
  
„ich kann nicht, ich hab es versprochen"  
  
„Wem?"  
  
„Dumbledore"  
  
„Wirklich, was hat der damit zu tun?"  
  
„viel"  
  
„Bitte Harry, ich werde es niemandem verraten"  
  
„ich... ich...." „Was ist denn hier los?"  
  
„Genau, was ist hier los, warum schreit ihr hier so rum??"Sirius und Remus standen in der Tür und sahen uns wartend, fragend und wütend an.  
  
„Nur ne kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit"antwortete James.  
  
„Ach, klein? Also ich schreie bei einer kleinen nicht fünf Minuten rum"  
  
„habt ihr was verstanden?"fragte ich panisch  
  
„nein"  
  
/phu/  
  
„Wieso"fragte Remus neugierig  
  
„Ach, es wäre wohl nicht so schön zum zuhören"  
  
Damit gaben sich die beiden zufrieden. „Also was machen wir heute?"fragte nach einiger Zeit Schweigens Remus in die Runde. Alle zuckten die Schulter, da fiel mir etwas auf.  
  
„Sagt mal wo ist Peter??"  
  
„Keine Ahnung, er sagte er müsse was erledigen" In meinem Hirn schaltete es, Peter war jetzt sicher bei Lucius und Tom soll ich die Zukunft verändern oder soll ich sie sterben lassen und Sirius nach Askaban kommen lassen Ich wusste nicht wa ich tun sollte, ich wollte meine Eltern und Sirius davor warnen, jedoch wusste ich das ich dies nicht durfte. Ich musste mich Entscheiden, dies tat ich auch.  
  
_Fertig, so wieder ein kapitel -_


	5. The secret and a new Marauder

Autorin: Dray-Kitty  
  
Beta: destinymind  
  
Teil: 4/??  
  
E-Mail: draylacoulebluemail.ch  
  
Pairing: RL/SB ,James / Lily, Harry / ??? (Wird noch nicht verraten gg )  
  
Disclaimer: Alles meins.... und Sa-Chan (DarkShadow) gehört auch ein Teil fies grins  
  
Warnung: SLASH!!!  
  
Genre: manches verläuft anders als im Buch, manchmal OOC, Altraverse, einkleinwenig Romantik Ein grosses DANKE an alle meine lieben Reviewer!!!!  
  
Review   
  
Liz Black: Mit Peter oder Snape, waaaaaaahhhhhhh nie im Leben, nein, nein kopfschüttel Der wird mit jemandem verkuppelt den er nicht so mag - weißt du wer??  
  
kathleen potter: Hei ist schon gut, es ist nicht schlimm wenn du nicht zu jedem ein Kommi schreibst . Na dann wünsch ich dir einen schönen Urlaub Und das mit Harry siehst du dann hier   
  
Truemmerlotte: Siehst du jetzt   
  
**Kapitel 4: The Secret and a new Marauder**  
  
_Rückblick:  
  
soll ich die Zukunft verändern oder soll ich sie sterben lassen und Sirius nach Askaban kommen lassen Ich wusste nicht wa ich tun sollte, ich wollte meine Eltern und Sirius davor warnen, jedoch wusste ich das ich dies nicht durfte. Ich musste mich Entscheiden, und dies tat ich auch._  
  
„Leute, ich muss euch etwas sagen" James sah mich erstaunt an. „Was denn?"  
  
„Nun, James du solltest wissen worum es geht."  
  
Die anderen sahen zwischen mir und James hin und her, doch bald sahen sie nur noch mich an, und zwar wartend un d mit einem Fragezeichen über dem Kopf.  
  
Ich atmete tief ein „Also, ich bin nicht James' Bruder"Die anderen sahen mich erstaunt und geschockt an nur James nicht.  
  
„Aber, aber..."mehr brachte Sirius nicht hin.  
  
„Bist du überhaupt ein Potter?"fragte nun Remus  
  
„Ja"ein Seitenblick auf James verriet mir das er mir nicht glaubte.  
  
„ich bin nicht sein Bruder aber sein..... Sohn." Nun konnte sich Sirius nicht mehr auf dem Bett halten, er flog vor Schock genau von diesem runter. Remus stand nur der Mund offen und James fragte mich „Kannst du es beweisen?"  
  
„Ja, frag mich irgendwas"  
  
„na gut... Wie sind unsere Kosenamen, die haben wir dir noch nicht verraten"  
  
„Moony, Tatze, Krone und Wurmschwanz, zusammen die Rumtreiber ihr habt die karte der Rumtreiber entwickelt. Auf dieser ist ganz Hogwarts eingezeichnet auch die Geheimgänge."  
  
„Woher weist du von der karte?"  
  
„Sie gehört mir, ebenso dein Tarnumhang, James"  
  
„Du hast ein Tarnumhang Jamie"fragte Sirius aufgebracht „warum wissen wir nichts davon??"  
  
Dieser stammelte nur irgendetwas vor sich hin „Naja auch egal, jedenfalls wissen nicht mal meine Eltern davon, niemand weiss es, also woher?"  
  
„GLAUBST DU MIR IMMER NOCH NICHT??"

„WIESO SOLLTE ICH, ES KANN JEDER DAHER KOMMEN UND SAGEN ER SEI MEIN SOH AUS DER ZUKUNFT"  
  
„UND DAS MIT DEM UMHANG?"  
  
„ZUFALL!! SAG NDLCIH DIE WAHRHEIT!!"  
  
„DAS IST DIE WAHRHEIT, VERDAMMT, FRAG DOCH DUMBLEDORE! Aber wenn du mir nicht glaubst, ist halt Pech für dich"  
  
„Also wir glauben dir"kam es von den anderen beiden  
  
„Wirklich?"  
  
„ja"sagten sie entschlossen „Also wer ist deine Mutter??"  
  
„Also Sirius, kannst du dir das nicht denken, meine Mum ist natürlich Lily"  
  
„cool, erzähl uns noch was"  
  
„ich weiss nicht, das würde die Zukunft verändern"  
  
„Ach bitte, das kommt jetzt auch nicht mehr drauf an"  
  
„Ihr dürft aber niemanden was sagen, schon gar nicht der Ratte! Versprecht mir das." Die Tür schlug zu, James war gegangen, was hat es für einen Sinn wenn er mir nicht glaubt  
  
„Also, Wer zuerst?"fragte ich und grinste, das würde ein langer Nachmittag werden.

-----

Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum:  
  
„Was ist los, James?"  
  
„Nichts Lily"  
  
„Ach komm schon ich hab euch gehört rumschreien."  
  
„Nur ne Meinungsverschiedenheit, nichts weiter"  
  
„Aha. Kannst du mir bei den Aufgaben hier helfen?"  
  
„Klar, gerne"

----  
  
„Ich bin dein Pate, cool, jetzt erzähl was allgemeines."  
  
„Also gut Wurmschwanz wird euch verraten, und du kommst nach Askaban, und Mum und Dad werden sterben."  
  
„Das war ein Witz, oder?"  
  
„Nein, war es nicht, das war die volle Wahrheit. Ich erfahre im dritten Schuljahr das du mein Pate bist, rette dich vor den Dementoren dank Moonys Hilfe als Lehrer. Doch im fünften Jahr stirbst du, leider."Wenige Tränen suchten sich jetzt den Weg über meine Wangen. Sirius nahm mich tröstend in den Arm. „Schh "

„Aber wie kannst du mich retten wenn ich in Askaban sitze?"  
  
„Du bist ausgebrochen"schniefte ich  
  
„Achja? Wow, ich bin aus Askaban ausgebrochen"  
  
„Reife Leistung Siri"  
  
„Danke Remie. Und wie hab ich das gemacht?"  
  
„Als Hund"grinste ich als ich mich beruhigt hatte „Als süsser schwarzer grimm"  
  
„Und wieso komme ich dahin?"  
  
„Weil alle denken du hättest Peter umgebracht."  
  
„Aus was für einem Grund?"  
  
„Also gut ich erkläre es euch. Bald wird ein Zauberer, mächtiger Zauberer die welt bedrohen, er nennt sich Lord Voldemort, Wurmschwanz wird einer seiner treuesten Gefolgsleute und verrät meine Eltern, da du James und Lily überredet hast Peter als Geheimniswahrer zu nehmen."  
  
„Aber dann bin ich ja schuld"  
  
„Nein, bist du nicht, ihr dachtet alle niemand würde denken der kleine schüchterne Peter sei es."  
  
„Oh man, unsere Zukunft sieht nicht sehr rosig aus."  
  
„ja, aber jetzt könnt ihr sie ändern. Hoffentlich bringt mich Dumbli nicht um. Ihr dürft niemandem etwas verraten, und auf gar keinen fall Peter!!"  
  
„Dem werden wir gar nichts mehr sagen"  
  
„Doch, ihr müsst so sein wie vorher sonst merkt er was."  
  
„Jetzt müssen wir uns weiter mit der Ratte abgeben, so ne scheisse. Weißt du wer dieser Lord irgendwas ist??"  
  
„nein, tut mir leid."wieso beschütze ich Tom vor ihnen, halt seit wann heisst das Tom?  
  
„Naja, jedenfalls ich glaube das reicht erstmal, Jetzt brauchts du noch nen spitznamen"  
  
„Für was?"  
  
„na du gehörst ab heute zu den Rumtreibern"  
  
„Achso, danke"  
  
„Hei du bist der Sohn von Jamie, du hast es verdient."  
  
Wir überlegten lange bis sich Moony meldete „Wie wärs mit Fénix"  
  
„Was heisst den das Moony??"  
  
„Das heisst Phönix"  
  
„Cool, das ist ein toller Name"antworteten Sirius und ich gemeinsam.  
  
„Moony die Karte"Sirius nahm die Karte und murmelte irgendeinen Spruch, wie immer erschien der Spruch: _Die Herren Moony, Tatze, Krone und Wurmschwanz begrüssen sie._ Er murmelte noch einen Spruch und nun hiess der Spruch so: _Die Herren Moony, Tatze, Krone , Fénix und Wurmschwanz begrüssen sie._ „So jetzt gehörst du offiziell dazu."  
  
„Danke, Tatze"  
  
„Es wird Zeit fürs Abendessen"sagte Tatze und stand auf. Er hetzte uns regelrecht durch die Gänge, einerseits weil er Hunger hatte und andererseits weil er zu James wollte, dieser hatte nämlich nicht auf uns gewartet. Schnaufend standen wir vor dem Portal zur großen Halle.  
  
Wir traten ein und setzten uns an den Gryffindortisch, neben Lily. Wir konnten gar nicht so schnell schauen, wie Siri seinen Teller voll geschaufelt hatte. Moony und ich grinsten uns an.  
  
„Sagt mal Jungs, was ist eigentlich mit James los?"  
  
„àh, nafja daf ift so , Fames und Farry hatten feine fleine Meinungsferfiedenheit."Nuschelte Sirius mit vollem Mund.  
  
„Wie bitte? Sirius schluck erst runter ok!"  
  
„James und Harry hatten ne kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit."  
  
„das Weiß ich auch schon"  
  
„Warum fragst du denn, Lily?"  
  
„Weil ich dachte ich erfahre mehr von euch"  
  
„Da hast du dich getäuscht."  
  
Seufzend gab Lily es auf etwas aus Sirius rauszukriegen, und widmete sich wieder dem Essen ebenso Tatze. Dieser bemerkte nicht das sein Teller leerer war als vorher denn Moony hatte ihm ein bisschen was weggegessen .   
  
Während ich aß ließ ich meinen Blick über den Gryffindortisch gleiten und blieb bei James hängen. Dieser unterhielt sich gerade angeregt mit Peter und schien sich über irgend etwas aufzuregen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was es war, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es etwas mit mir zu tun hatte.  
  
Als James sich dann plötzlich zu mir umdrehte und mich anfunkelte, fühlte ich mich in meinem Verdacht bestätigt.  
  
"Du solltest aufhören dich überall einzumischen Potter. Und an deiner Stelle würde ich mir überlegen, was ich tue. Meiner Meinung nach bist du nur ein Schwindler. Ich weiß nicht wer du wirklich bist, aber glaube ja nicht, dass ich dir deine komische Geschichte glaube."  
  
Geschockt starrte ich James an. Das war deutlich gewesen. Er hasste mich. Mein eigener Vater hasste mich. Ich wusste, dass ich mich nicht darüber aufregen sollte. Schließlich war es verständlich, dass er mir nicht glaubte. Aber es tat trotzdem unendlich weh.  
  
Tatze und Moony beobachten mich besorgt, als ich mit erstarrtem Gesicht aufstand, ihnen kurz zunickte und die Halle verließ.  
  
Ich musste einfach raus. Ich musste erst einmal wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen, ehe ich James wieder gegenübertreten konnte.  
  
/Vielleicht sollte ich mit Dumbledore reden/  
  
Doch diesen Gedanken verwarf ich schnell wieder.  
  
Langsam lief ich zum See, ich wusste nicht wieso, aber immer wenn was los war zog es mich dorthin. Er beruhigte mich auf irgend ein weise. Ich setzte mich ans Ufer, sah einfach nur auf den Dunkeln See von Hogwarts und machte mir Gedanken. /Er hasst mich! Was soll ich nur tun, wie soll ich ihm begreiflich machen das ich ihm die Wahrheit sage.../ ich seufzte, das mit James würde nicht einfach werden. /Wo war eigentlich Tom ?Wieso machte ich mir schon wieder Gedanken über ihn? Bedeutet er mir was? Nein ganz bestimmt nicht!/ _Glaubst du wirklich?_ Fragte mich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf /Ja/ _Ich stimme dir da nicht ganz zu_ /Wieso denn nicht, er hat meine Eltern umgebracht/ _Ja in der Zukunft, aber du bist jetzt hier, deine Eltern leben noch_ /Was willst du damit sagen?/ _Ich frage mich ob du ihn nur hasst weil er deine Eltern umgebracht hat, in der Zukunft, aber was hältst du jetzt von ihm?_ /Warum rede ich mit dir?/ _Frag dich, das kann ich dir nicht beantworten._ Ich war so mit der Stimme beschäftigt das ich nicht merkte das sich jemand neben mich setzte.  
  
„So nachdenklich heute?"Tom Riddle hatte sich leise, sehr leise, neben mich gesetzt. Kurz war ich erschrocken als ich eine Stimme hörte. /Ja er war viel... netter in diesem Alter./  
  
„Ja"ich antwortete einfach, es würde mich schon nicht umbringen. Und James war eh schon sauer auf mich.  
  
„Ich darf dir doch Gesellschaft leisten, oder?"  
  
„ja, wieso nicht."  
  
Lange Zeit herrschte Stille und ich hing wieder meinen Gedanken nach /wieso ist er so nett/ Egal wie viel mal ich mich das fragte, ich fand einfach keine Antwort auf diese Frage.  
  
„Deine Leistung heute war echt erstaunlich, ich brauchte 3 Stunden bis ich mal meinen Schlangen-Schwanz hatte."  
  
„Danke"Wir sahen beide geradeaus auf den See, sahen uns nicht an, doch ich wusste genau das er mich beobachtete.  
  
„Sag mal Harry, ich darf doch Harry sagen?"  
  
„ja geht in Ordnung"  
  
„Wieso kannst du eigentlich Parsel?"  
  
Mist, musste er das fragen „Parsel, Hm.. weiss nicht, ich kann es einfach"scheiss Antwort Harry , fällt dir nichts besseres ein Ich schlug mir geistig an die Stirn  
  
„Ist mal ne andere Antwort."Ich musste nicht hinsehen, denn ich konnte sein grinsen schon fast hören. „Aber ist ja auch nicht so wichtig, sag mal warum hat dich dein Bruder so angefahren?"  
  
„Ach, wir hatten ne Meinungsverschiedenheit... ne grosse"Ich grinste ihn verschmitzt an.  
  
"Aha" wieder kehrte Stille ein. Lange schwiegen wir nur und sahen auf den See oder in den Himmel, welcher ungewöhnlich klar und mit Millionen hell funkelnder Sterne übersäht war. „Wir sollten langsam reingehen, die Ausgangssperre ist jetzt dann vorbei"  
  
„Hm... oh ja "Wir standen gemeinsam auf und liefen langsam zu Schloss, der Weg verlief Schweigend, erst in der Eingangshalle verabschiedeten wir uns voneinander, denn er musste hinunter in die Kerker und ich hinauf in den Turm. Nachdenklich stieg ich die unzähligen Treppen hinauf und bemerkte erst als die Fette Dame mich das dritte mal ansprach das ich schon da war.  
  
„Passwort"sagte sie in ihrer gewöhnlich gelangweilter Stimme.  
  
„Lionsheart"Das Portrait schwang zur Seite und ich trat ein. Vor dem Kamin sassen noch zwei einsame Gestallten, die sich umdrehten als ich eintrat.  
  
„Hei Harry"  
  
„hei Sirius, Hei Remus"  
  
„Wo warst du, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht."  
  
„Tut mir leid ich wollte einfach einwenig allein sein."  
  
„Allein, du warst nicht allein "Sagte eine Stimme hinter mir, James war eben durch das Wandloch eingetreten.  
  
„Woher willst du das wissen?"fragte ich spöttisch. Er sagte nichts, hob jedoch seinen Arm. Er hatte den Tarnumhang in der hand. „Was hast du mit Riddle zu tun?"  
  
„Wir haben uns nur unterhalten, mehr nicht, darf man das etwa nicht mehr?"  
  
„Nein, ein Gryffindor gibt sich nicht mit einem Slytherin ab, verstehst du das! Wenn du solche Freude an Slytherins hast dann geh zu denen und nimm mir nich meine Freunde weg!"  
  
„Ich nimm dir nicht deine Freunde weg, ich kann auch nichts dafür das du so Stur bist, DAD"das letzt Wort sagte ich absichtlich, bevor ich in den Schlafsaal verschwand.  
  
Sirius und Remus sahen James noch kurz böse an und verschwanden ebenfalls nach oben. „Harry?" Sie liefen langsam auf mein Bett zu.  
  
Tränen suchte sich den weg über meine Wangen was soll ich nur tun, ich will doch nur das er mir glaubt, das mein Vater mir glaubt Sirius und Remus setzten sich , jeder auf eine Seite, neben mich auf mein Bett. Tatze nahm mich leicht in den Arm, und ich hatte das Gefühl das mein erwachsener Pate mich hielt. Ich klammerte mich regelrecht an ihn, Remus sah mich nur besorgt an.  
  
„Tatze was soll ich noch tun, das er mir endlich glaubt, ich möchte doch nur das mein Vater mir glaubt."  
  
„Harry, James war und ist schon immer so Stur, da kann man nichts machen, es wird noch dauern bis er einsieht das du die Wahrheit gesagt hast."  
  
„Meinst du?"  
  
„Ja, lass ihm einfach Zeit."  
  
Ich löste mich langsam wieder von Sirius und wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augen. „Danke"  
  
„Keine Ursache kleiner."Er grinste mich an so wie er mich immer angrinste wenn er mich aufmuntern wollte. „So, und nun schlaf gut, Fénix"  
  
„Ihr auch, Moony und Tatze"Ich zog die Vorhänge meines Himmelbettes zu und kuschelte mich in die Decke. Kurz darauf befand ich mich im Land der Träume. Ich wachte manchmal wieder auf, und konnte mich an nichts mehr erinnern nur an ein paar Roter Augen die mich verliebt anfunkelten. Kopfschüttelnd ließ ich mich wieder in die Kissen sinken.

* * *

_Finish, genug für heute  
  
Würd mich über ein Feedback von euch wirklich freuen  
  
Ciao Dray _


	6. Tears

Autorin: Dray-Kitty  
  
Beta: destinymind  
  
Teil: 5/??  
  
E-Mail: draylacoulebluemail.ch  
  
Pairing: RL/SB ,James / Lily, Harry / ??? (Wird noch nicht verraten, aber wenn man die Story genau liest kennt man es gg )  
  
Disclaimer: Alles meins.... und Sa-Chan (DarkShadow) gehört auch ein Teil fies grins  
  
Warnung: SLASH!!!  
  
Genre: manches verläuft anders als im Buch, manchmal OOC, Altraverse, einkleinwenig Romantik  
  
**_Also ich mach hier jetzt mal noch ein bisschen Werbung für die Story Pandora von Beyblader-Rayw und Malinalda Die FF ist einfach hammer und ich kann sie jedem nur empfehlen (auch wenn erst der Prolog draußen ist, wartet erst einmal auf das erste Kapitel man wird richtig süchtig ")  
_**  
**Kapitel 5: Tears**  
  
Ich war bereits eine Woche hier, und James war immer noch sauer auf mich. Wir ignorierten uns langsam gekonnt und Sirius und Remus konnten nur den Kopf schütteln. Wir saßen jetzt in Verwandlung und ich lieferte mir mit James einen Blick- Wettkampf. Als Sirius mich anstupste sah ich ihn erst böse an, doch er deutet nur nach vorne. Vo mir stand Dumbledore und sah mich wartend an. „Nun, Mr. Potter, kennen sie die Antwort?"  
  
„Wie war denn die Frage nochmals Professor"fragte ich beschämt.  
  
„Ich wollte wissen ob sie uns sagen können wie der Schwebespruch hieß."  
  
„Ach so, Wingardium Leviosa?  
  
„Gut Mr. Potter fünf Punkte. Nun dann üben wir doch das alle mal. Wutschen und Wedeln und bitte auf die Aussprache achten. Also alle zusammen Wingardium Leviosa"  
  
„Wingardium Leviosa"kam es im Chor von der Klasse. Hier und da schwebten ein paar Federn aber auch zwei oder drei explodierten auch oder wollten einfach nicht schweben.  
  
Auch meine Feder erhob sich anmutig und schwebte durch den Raum. Irgendwie schien sie ihren eigenen Weg zu haben und gebannt verfolgte ich ihren Flug solange, bis sie genau vor Tom Riddle landete. Überrascht hob ich eine Augenbraue und auch einige der anderen Schüler sahen nicht minder erstaunt aus. Sirius und Remus blickten erst auf die Feder, dann auf Tom und schließlich fragend auf mich. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich hatte schließlich selber keine Ahnung, was dies zu bedeuten hatte.  
  
Als ich ein spöttisches Schnauben hörte drehte ich mich um und blickte direkt in das Gesicht von James. Dieser blickte mich spöttisch an und lehnte sich leicht zu mir. „Willst du deinem neuen Freund die Treue beweisen oder was sollte diese Show? Warum gehst du nicht gleich nach Slytherin. Da passt du sowieso viel besser hin, du Verräter."  
  
Es tat weh. Und egal wie oft ich mir auch sagte, dass er es nicht so meinte linderte es den Schmerz doch nicht. Ich spürte wie meine Augen anfingen zu brennen, aber ich würde ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben nun vor ihm zu weinen. Mit unterdrückter Wut und Trauer raffte ich meine Sachen zusammen, zischte ihm ein „Wie du meinst"zu und erhob mich. Ich war mir bewusst, dass alle Schüler einschließlich Dumbledore mich verwirrt beobachteten, als ich geradewegs auf Tom Riddle zuging, meine Sachen auf den Platz neben ihn fallen ließ und mich schließlich direkt neben ihn setzte. Ich drehte mich kurz zu ihm um und sah ihn so emotionslos wie möglich an und sagte lediglich mit monotoner Stimme. „Ich darf doch, oder?"  
  
Das er daraufhin nickte bekam ich schon gar nicht mehr mit, da ich versuchte mich darauf konzentrierte dem Unterricht zu folgen und nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Ich wusste, dass Tatze und Moony mich geschockt ansahen und mir war auch der verachtende Blick meines zukünftigen Vaters mehr als bewusst. Das einzige was ich nicht bemerkte waren besorgte rote Augen, die immer wieder zu mir herüber sahen. Das einzige, was mich wunderte war, dass Dumbledore nichts gesagt hatte und auch keiner der anderen Schüler irgendeinen Kommentar abgelassen hatte. Wobei ich mir bei ihnen sicher war, dass sie einfach nur dachen, dass ich an die Decke gehen würde, wenn sie mich ansprechen würden. Und so falsch lagen sie damit noch nicht einmal, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher war, ob ich mich aufregen oder in Tränen ausbrechen würde. Vielleicht sogar beides.  
  
Ich glaube ich war selten so froh die Klingel zu hören, welche das Ende der Stunde ankündigte. So schnell ich konnte raffte ich meine Sachen zusammen und verschwand aus dem Raum. Zum Glück hatte ich nun eine Freistunde. Mit schnellen Schritten ging ich in Richtung Ausgang und ehe ich mich versah, stand ich wieder am See. Ich wusste selbst nicht, warum ich ausgerechnet hier hin gegangen war, aber das war mir nun auch egal. Ich ließ meine Tasche auf den Boden fallen und setzte mich unter einen nahe gelegenen Baum. Ich spürte wie meine Augen feucht wurden und zog meine Beine wie zum Schutz nah an meinen Körper. Ich bettete meinen Kopf auf meinen Knien und fing haltlos an zu weinen. Meine Umgebung zählte nicht mehr. Nichts zählte mehr. Ich fühlte nur noch den dumpfen Schmerz, der in meinem innersten wütete.  
  
Erst als jemand die Hand auf meine Schulter legte schreckte ich auf. Mit verheultem Gesicht blickte ich geradewegs in Toms Gesicht. Irgendwie scheint er besorgt zu sein. Ob er sich wirklich Sorgen um mich macht? Ach quatsch... und außerdem was interessiert mich das überhaupt? Ich drehte meinen Kopf wieder weg und sah auf meine Füsse, die im Moment sehr interessant waren. Seine Hand ruhte immer noch auf meiner Schulter, doch er hatte ebenfalls den Kopf weggedreht und blickte nun Richtung See. warum ist er so nett und hilfsbereit? Egal wie viel ich mir den Kopf darüber zerbrach, ich fand keine Antwort, auf das Verhalten von Tom Riddle. Vielleicht war er nicht immer so herzlos und kalt  
  
Es herrschte lange Zeit Stille zwischen uns, keine unangenehme. Ich war froh das ich nicht reden musste, denn ich fühlte mich überhaupt nicht dazu in der Lage. Alles was man hörte war das gezwiztscher der Vögel und das Rascheln der Blätter im Wind. Die Hand von Tom ruhte immer noch auf meiner Schulter, doch es störte mich eigentlich nicht, nein es beruhigte mich sogar. Es war Tom der als erstes wieder sprach „Harry?" Ich antwortete nicht sondern hob meinen Kopf und sah ihn fragend an.  
  
„Wieso bist du so aus der Halle gerannt?"fragte er sanft. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern  
  
„Komm schon du kannst es mir ruhig sagen, ich verrate es nicht" Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf und nuschelte ein undeutliches aber bestimmtes „Nein" Ich hörte einen leisen Seufzer „Harry bitte, ich ...."  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Ich ertrag es nicht dich traurig zu sehen"nuschelte er leise und drehte den Kopf weg, dennoch verstand ich es. Ich war überrascht und erschrocken zugleich /er... er erträgt es nicht? Aber... /„Wieso? Es muss dich doch nicht interessieren wie es mir geht! Ich kann selber für mich Mitleid haben, deins brauch ich nicht auch noch!"schnauzte ich ihn an, obwohl ich das nicht wollte, und rannte zurück ins Schloss. Im Nachhinein tat es mir leid, diese roten Augen die mich verletzt und geschockt zugleich ansahen verschwanden einfach nicht. Ich fühlte mich schuldig ich wollte ihn nicht verletzen. /Wieso geht immer mein Temperament mit mir durch?/ Ohne das ich s bemerkte fielen wieder stumme vereinzelte Tränen meine Wangen hinab. Ich hatte ein leichtes Kribbeln in der Magengegend gespürt, als er diese Worte sage, dich ich wusste nicht genau, was es zu bedeuten hatte. Vielleicht wollte ich es aber auch nur nicht wissen. Ich rannte weiter, blieb einfach nicht stehen. Ich wusste das ich jetzt eigentlich im Unterricht sein sollte, ich dachte jedoch nicht daran dorthin zu gehen, nein ich wollte nicht, konnte nicht, in James verhasstes Gesicht sehen. Völlig ausser Atem stand ich nun auf dem Astronomie-Turm, was mich hierhin trieb, wusste ich nicht, es war mir eigentlich auch egal. Ich ging zur Brüstung und schaute hinunter /wie es wohl ist hier runter zu stürzen?/ Ich erschreckte vor meinem eigenen Gedanken /Was würden Sirius und Remus nur von mir denken?/ Ich wich ein paar Schritte von der Brüstung weg und liess mich an der Wand runtergleiten. Wieder zog ich die Beine an meinen Körper und betete meinen Kopf auf den Knien. Die Tränen waren versiegt, doch wusste ich das sie sicher bald wieder kamen. Ich weiss nicht mehr wie lange ich so da sass doch hörte ich nach langer Zeit Schritte auf der Treppe. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und zwei Personen traten ein. Sie kamen direkt auf mich zu, es waren Sirius und Remus, sie sahen mich besorgt an.  
  
„Harry"flüsterte Sirius sanft „Was machst du hier?" Er kniete sich vor mich hin und nahm mich leicht in den Arm. „Hör nicht auf James, Harry, er ist ein Idiot."Sagte er fest. Ich sah Remus im Hintergrund zustimmend nicken.  
  
„Aber, er ist doch euer Freund."Sagte ich leise.  
  
„Harry, so wie er jetzt ist, und tut, ist er nicht mehr unser Freund. So fies war er noch nie, und er versteht sich besser als zuvor mit der Ratte."  
  
„Aber..."  
  
„Nichts ‚Aber' Harry. Komm jetzt und denk nicht weiter darüber nach, okay." Mit diesen Worten entliess er mich wieder aus der Umarmung und sah mir in die Augen. Ich nickte nur und erhob mich mit ihnen.  
  
„Sagt mal , habt ihr auch so ne Einstellung gegenüber der Slytherins?"  
  
„Wie meinst du?"  
  
„na ja, so wie James. Er hasst sie ja regelrecht."  
  
„Naja, es gibt auch nette unter ihnen."  
  
„Wen denn?"Mein Gesicht hellte sich auf, ich wusste jedoch nicht warum (Ich schon nicknick gg)  
  
„Ich will keine Namen nennen, Sag mal warum strahlst du plötzlich so?"  
  
„Einfach so" antwortete ich schnell. Die andren tauschten einen wissenden Blick aus. „Was denn?"fragte ich misstrauisch.  
  
„Nichts, nichts"  
  
„Kommt schon rückt raus mit der Sprache"  
  
„Lionsheart"sagte Moony, im ersten Moment checkte ich gar nichts bis ich begriff das wir schon vor der fetten Dame standen. Das Portrait klappte zur Seite und wir traten ein. James war zum Glück nicht zu sehen. Zielsicher steuerten wir auf die Sessel vor dem Kamin zu du liessen uns darauf nieder.  
  
„Sagt mal was ist jetzt mit James?"  
  
„Wie meinst du das"fragte Tatze verwirrt.  
  
„Naja, ich meine er ist nun nicht mehr euer Freund und das wegen mir, ich denke ihr solltet ihm wegen mir die Freundschaft nicht kündigen."

„Harry, jetzt hör mal genau zu. Wir mögen dich und ob du nun sein Bruder oder Sohn bist spielt für uns keine Rolle, auch wenn du ein Lügner wärst wäre uns das egal, wir mögen deine Person und nicht dein Name. Du bist uns als Freund wichtig, alles klar, und wenn James denkt er müsse sich nicht mit dir abgeben nur weil er dir nicht glaubt, dann kann er uns auch vergessen."Sprach Tatze fest. Ich sah Sirius gerührt und freundlich an „Vielen Dank"  
  
„Nichts zu danken, Harry"die beiden lächelten mich an. „sag mal willst du Morgen auch mitkommen, da James nicht mehr dabei ist können wir noch jemanden gebrauchen."  
  
„Ist Morgen schon Vollmond?"  
  
„Ja, und was ist?"  
  
„Ich komme gerne mit, aber dann muss ich noch einwenig üben, ich kann mich noch nicht ganz verwandeln."  
  
„Ok komm mit, gehen wir nach draussen zu unserem Übungsplatz." Wir erhoben uns wieder und liefen den ganzen Weg zurück, draussen führten sie mich zum See. Als wir an der Stell vorbei kamen wo ich und Tom sassen, fühlte ich mich kurz wieder schuldig, doch ich wollte nicht länger darüber nachdenken. Wir liefen noch weiter bis wir an einer Stelle ankamen die ich nicht kannte.  
  
„So hier sieht uns keiner, hier haben wir immer geübt."Ich verschwieg ihnen die Tatsache das jemand hier war und fing mit ihrer Aufsicht und Beurteilung an zu Üben. Liess jedoch die schwarze Anakonda, neben dem Stein, nicht aus den Augen. Nach etwa einer Stunde oder mehr, schaffte ich es endlich. Ich war nun ein schwarzer, wunderschöner, wie Sirius meinte, Phönix und zog Kreise über den Köpfen der beiden. Ich bemerkte den Blick der auf mir ruhte und schaute in Richtung der Anakonda, die sich gerade in den Wald schlängelte.  
  
„Du bist ein echt schöner Phönix"sagte Moony zu mir als ich mich auf seiner Schulter niedergelassen hatte. Tatze trat näher und streichelte vorsichtig mein Gefieder.  
  
Die Sonne ging schon langsam unter , als wir uns auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss machten. Sirius und Remus liefen Hand in Hand, es war das erstemal das ich sie so sah. Ich lächelte die beiden an, so das diese augenblicklich knallrot wurden, jedoch immer noch die hand des anderen hielten. Der Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum kam mir diesesmal viel länger vor als sonst. Ich hing schon wieder in meinen Gedanken, und sie drehten sich, wie so oft an diesem tag, um Tom und James, obwohl es mehr um Tom ging. /Warum mache ich mir so viel Gedanken über ihn? Hab ich mich etwa verliebt? Nein das kann nicht sein, ich kann ihn nicht lieben, er hat meine Eltern umgebracht, und wegen ihm ist Sirius nach Askaban gekommen und gestorben/ Doch da erinnerte ich mich wieder an die Stimme die damals sagte: _Ich frage mich ob du ihn nur hasst weil er deine Eltern umgebracht hat, in der Zukunft, aber was hältst du jetzt von ihm?_ /Sie hat recht er hat sie in der Zukunft umgebracht, doch was ist jetzt, spielt er nur mit mir, oder meint er ernst was er immer gesagt hat?/ ich wusste nicht mehr was ich glauben sollte, ich hatte immer das Bild von Voldemort im kopf, vielleicht sollte ich diesen Tom besser kennen lernen, vielleicht ist dieser ja anders, und es gab irgendein Ereignis das ihn zu Voldemort gemacht hat.... Ja das würde ich tun, oder besser versuchen, wenn er nicht noch sauer auf mich war, wegen heute Nachmittag, ich hatte ihn wirklich verletzt, vermutete ich jedenfalls.. Wieder kamen wir vor dem Portrait an und ich nannte das Passwort. Die anderen nahmen ihre Hände wieder auseinander und sagten mir ich solle niemandem sagen, dass sie zusammen waren. Wir traten in den Gemeinschaftsraum ein und erschraken, mit diesem besuch hatten wir nicht gerechnet. Langsam liefen wir auf unseren Gast zu und blickten diesen fragend an. James stand bei ihm , hatte er uns etwa verpetzt?

* * *

_So wieder ein kapitel Hab ich schon mal erwähnt das ich Kommissüchtig bin????  
  
Eure dray _


	7. second Chance

Autorin: Dray-Kitty  
  
Beta: destinymind  
  
Teil: 6/8 oder 9  
  
E-Mail: draylacoulebluemail.ch  
  
Pairing: RL/SB ,James / Lily, Harry / ??? (Wird noch nicht verraten gg )  
  
Disclaimer: Alles meins.... und Sa-Chan (DarkShadow) gehört auch ein Teil fies grins  
  
Warnung: SLASH!!!  
  
Genre: manches verläuft anders als im Buch, manchmal OOC, Altraverse, einkleinwenig Romantik

Kathleen Potter: Und wie war der Urlaub?? /gg/ Doch James hasst Harry jetzt. Ob er ihm verzeiht siehst du in diesem Kapitel ebenfalls das mit der Zukunft.

**Nach diesem folgen nur noch zwei kapitel!!! Und ich habe noch eine Frage, Wer will Outtakes?????**  
  
**Kapitel 6: Second Chance**  
  
_Rückblick:  
  
Wir traten in den Gemeinschaftsraum ein und erschraken, mit diesem besuch hatten wir nicht gerechnet. Langsam liefen wir auf unseren Gast zu und blickten diesen fragend an. James stand bei ihm , hatte er uns etwa verpetzt?  
_  
Professor Dumbledore plus Direktor Dippet. „Ah Mr. Potter, Black und Lupin, auf sie haben wir gewartet."  
  
Wir schluckten alle gemeinsam /Was wollten die von uns? /Ich tauschte mit Moony und Tatze nervöse Blicke auf, die Dumbledore anscheinend nicht entgingen.  
  
„Nun, wegen was wollten sie uns den sprechen, Professor?"fragte Moony der sich am schnellsten wieder gefasst hatte.  
  
„Naja, Mr. Potter, hier"Dippet zeigte auf James „hatte uns gesagt, dass sie drei Animagustraining absolviert, hinten beim See? Stimmt das?"  
  
„Ich wüsste nicht wovon sie sprechen"antwortete Moony freundlich aber fest.  
  
„Nun dann sagen sie uns doch was sie beim See gemacht hatten."Sagte Dumleodre gewohnt freundlich mit seinem üblichen Grinsen.  
  
„Nun, wenn es nicht verboten ist, wir waren spazieren, wir brauchten einwenig frische Luft, oder darf man das etwa nicht mehr?"  
  
„Doch natürlich, wir wollten nur sicher gehen, das sie nicht regelwidriges getan haben, was ja nichts neues wäre, oder?"  
  
„Aber Professor Dumleodre, denken sie etwa wir wollen schlechten Einfluss auf Harry haben?" fragte Tatze nun gespielt unschuldig, und mir wurde es immer schwerer gemacht da Lachen zu unterdrücken.  
  
„Nein natürlich nicht. Nun dann gehen wir wohl wieder nicht Armando?"  
  
„Ja, gehen wir, Also einen schönen Abend und das sie mir nichts anstellen."  
  
„Mr. Potter?"  
  
„ja Professor?"antwortet ich sofort.  
  
„Könnte ich sie kurz bitten in mein Büro zu kommen ich hätte noch was mit ihnen zu besprechen."  
  
„Aber sicher Professor Dumbledore."Sirius und Remus warfen mir noch besorgte blicke zu bevor ich durch das Portrait-Loch verschwand. Ich trottete schweigend neben Dumbledore her zum Büro des Verwandlungs- Lehrer. Hat James ihm alles erzählt? Oh Gott Dumbli bringt mich um...  
  
Er öffnete die Tür mit einem Passwort, dass so originell war wie in der Zukunft und bat mich Platz zu nehmen, was ich gerne tat.  
  
„Nun , Harry weißt du wieso du hier bist?"  
  
„Nein nicht direkt, sagen sie es mir."  
  
„Zitronenbonbon?"fragte er und hielt mir die Schüssel hin, ich lehnte dankend ab. „Nun denn, du hast es ihnen also erzählt."Er sah mich durchdringend an.  
  
„Ja, aber..."  
  
„Und James glaubt dir nicht"  
  
„Ja, aber..."  
  
„Nun das musst du wieder hinbiegen, wenn er dir nicht glaubt wird das für die Zukunft schlimme folgen haben."  
  
„Ja wie denn wenn er mir nicht glaubt, können sie nicht?"  
  
„Nur im äussersten Notfall bin ich dazu befugt. Komm wieder zu mir wenn es wirklich nicht geht, ich werde dann schon sehen was sich machen lässt. Wirklich kein Zitronenbonbon?"  
  
„Danke sehr Professor. Nein Danke."Ich verabschiedete mich und ging Nachdenklich (Ist er zur Zeit sehr viel ) zurück zum Turm.  
  
„Harry!"Sirius rannte auf mich zu so bald das Portrait zur Seite klappte. „Und was wollte er denn?"sagte er nun leiser.  
  
„Er weiss es"sagte ich nur und setzte mich in meinen Lieblingssessel.  
  
„Wie er weiss es??"  
  
„Er weiss es. Sag mal was ist daran so schwer zu verstehen?"Sirius blickte mich erschrocken an „Tut mir leid Tatze."  
  
„Gibt es irgendein Problem, Harry? Du kannst mir alles sagen, das weißt du!"  
  
„Ich weiss, na ja es ist nur so, ich muss James davon überzeugen das ich die Wahrheit sage und ich weiss einfach nicht wie ich das anstellen soll" ich seufzte, es tat gut mit Sirius zu reden, ich wusste er vertraut mir.  
  
„Oh, na das wird nicht einfach bei diesem Sturkopf"  
  
„ja eben, und Dumbledore macht nut im äussersten Notfall was. Der alte Sack nervt langsam."Als ich bemerkte was ich da gerade gesagt hatte schlug ich mir die Hand vor den Mund. „Sorry"  
  
Doch Sirius lächelte mich nur an „Hei jeder von uns hat das schon mal gesagt es ist ja kein verbrechen."  
  
„Ich weiss, nur hab ich das Gefühl das er mich überwacht."  
  
„Könnte schon sein, aber mach dir keine Gedanken darüber und lass uns gehen, Remie warte draussen."  
  
„Stimmt ja, gehen wir"ich stand auf und schlich mit Siri aus dem Schloss zur peitschenden Weide, er berührte mit einem Ast den Knoten und verwandelte sich. Ich tat es ihm gleich und flog durch den Tunnel Tatze hinterher.  
  
Bei der Tür zur Heulenden Hütte angekommen hörten wir schon ein Knurren, er wusste das jemand hier war. Tatze öffnete langsam die Tür und tapste hinein. Als der Werwolf sah, wer es war beruhigte er sich augenblicklich wieder.  
  
Langsam liess ich mich auf dem Tisch nieder und betrachtete das Bild das sich mir bot. Sirius in Hundegestalt spielte vergnügt mit Remus, ich hatte das vorher noch nie bei einem Werwolf erlebt. Er war so friedlich man konnte meinen es sei ein zu gross geratener KnuddelHund. Ich erschrak kurz als der Werwolf auf mich zuschritt und mich beschnüffelte. Doch als er anfing zu hecheln war ich mir sicher das, das kein Werwolf sein kann, aber es war einer. Er stupste mich kurz an und jault Kurz auf. Ich lächelte, soweit es für einen Phönix möglich war, und stupste ihn mit dem Schnabel an. Das würde eine lustige Nacht werden, zum Glück war morgen Samstag.  
  
Ich wusste im ersten Moment nicht wo ich war als ich meine Augen öffnete. Als ich jedoch den ‚normalen' Remus neben dem schwarze Grimm liegen sah erinnerte ich mich wieder an die letzte Nacht. Es war echt toll, wir hatten eine menge Spass, mit einem Werwolf muss man bedenken. Ich streckte meine Flügel und verwandelte mich zurück, eine ganze Nacht als Phönix, da tun einem nachher die Arme weh. Ich versuchte zuerst Sirius zu wecken was sich als sehr schwer herausstellte. Also pustete ich ihm einfach in sein grosses Hundeohr. Erst wollte er mich Beissen, aber als er sah wer ihn geweckt hatte verwandelte auch er sich zurück. „Morgen Tatze"  
  
„Morgen Fénix"  
  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht das ein Werwolf so friedlich sein kann."  
  
„Ja, das ist Remie aber auch erst seit drei Monaten, ich hab keine Ahnung wieso."  
  
„Seit wann seit ihr zusammen?"  
  
„drei Monate" sagte er undn ein leichter rotschimmer legte sich auf seine Wangen,.  
  
„Vielleicht liegt es daran."  
  
„kann sein." Nun wachte auch Remie langsam auf und gähnte ersteinmal herzhaft bevor er uns ein „Guten Morgen" zunuschelte.  
  
„Gut geschlafen Moony?"  
  
„Ja, danke Siri"  
  
„Remus?"  
  
„ja Harry?"  
  
„Du bist der beste Werwolf den ich kenn, na ja auch der einzige"er lächelte mich dankend an. Ich bin richtig froh hier zu sein, ich habe hier mehr spass als in de Zukunft. /Tut mir leid Ron, Hermine.../  
  
„Hei Harry kommst du?"Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt das die anderen schon beim Ausgang standen. „ja ich komme"  
  
Es war früh morgens die Sonne ging gerade auf und tauchte den Himmel in ein wunderschönes Rot. Es sah wunderschön aus. Die Vögel zwitscherten und der Wind liess die Blätter rascheln. Wir standen jetzt vor der peitschenden Weide und sahen uns das Spektakel an. Als die Sonne ganz aufgegangen war, liefen wir langsam, tratschend zum Schloss zurück. Es war toll so mit Sirius und Remus reden zu können, man musste nicht immer Angst haben etwas zu verraten oder das gleich ein Auror kam und Sirius festnahm, es war einfach herrlich.  
  
Wir verbrachten eigentlich den ganzen Tag mit reden, Quidditch und scherzen, irgendwie fehlten die Zwillinge bei diesen. Wir hatten jede menge Spass nur einmal sahen mich die beide komisch an, nämlich als wir Tom begegneten. Er sah mich freundlich an und grüsste mich, was bei den anderen zuerst Verwirrung auslöste doch als ich auch noch einwenig rot wurde und zurück grüsste sahen sie mich echt komisch an, schade hatte ich keinen Fotoapparat dabei. Ich wurde noch röter als Remus' Augen Verständnis zeigten er meint doch nicht etwa das? /Oh Gott was denkt der denn schon wieder/ Ich sah ihn fragend an, doch er lächelte einfach nur weiter. Ich verdrehte kurz die Augen bevor wir in den Turm zurück gingen.  
  
Wir sassen sicher schon stunden hier vor dem Kamin und tratschten über alles mögliche, die Dämmerung hatte schon Eingesetzt. Mich zog es schon wieder nach draussen, also sagte ich den beiden das ich einen Spaziergang mache, wa ja auch stimmte. Ich lief wieder einmal zu meinem Stammplatz, ich setzte mich wie immer hin und dachte einwenig nach./ Warum wurde ich heute nur Rot, aber wenigstens ist er nicht sauer auf mich. Ich vermisse Ron und Hermine aber ich möchte nicht mehr zurück, es gefällt mir einfach zu gut hier. I ch kann mit Tatze und Moony einfach über alles reden, bei Hermine und Ron hatte ich immer das Gefühl ich müsse ihnen etwas verschweigen. Langsam glaube ich sie mochten mich wirklich nur wegen dem Ruhm/ ich seufzte.  
  
„Du bist sehr viel hier, oder?"ich erschrak nicht und musste mich auch nicht umdrehen um zu wissen wer es war.  
  
„Ja na und, kann dir doch egal sein"  
  
„Hör mal ich wollte mit dir Reden ich glaube ich habe mich falsch benommen."  
  
„Falsch benommen?? Oh ja das hast du, und wie!! WEISST DU EIGENTLICH WIE DAS IST, WENN MAN DIE WAHRHEIT SAGT UND DERJENIGE DEN ES AM MEISTN BETRIFFT EINEM NICHT GLAUBT??"  
  
„Nein, un es tut mir leid, ich weiss einfach nicht... es ist einfach so schwer zu glauben, ich mein es kommt nicht jeden Tag vor, das jemand so etwas sagt"  
  
„Aber weißt du für mich ist es am schwersten, ich habe mir immer gewünscht dich zu treffen, bei dir zu sein, ich glaube ich hätte es nicht erzählen dürfen."  
  
„Doch Harry, es war das richtige, aber ich habe überreagiert Tut mir leid, ich möchte dir glauben, und dich bitten mir eine zweite Chance zu geben."/ habe ich mich verhört?/ „Aber eins möchte ich zu gerne wissen, warum bist du hier??  
  
„Nun das ist einfach , hier"ich gab ihm den Brief, den ich von Dumbledore bekommen hatte.  
  
_Dieser Brief geht an Harry Potter und Albus Dumbledore  
  
Bald werde och dich haben und die Schule in Trümmer stehen, denn gegen meine neuste Waffe habt ihr keine Chance, sie ist unbesiegbar, macht euch bereit euer Ende ist nah..  
_  
„Dumbeldore wollte mich in Sicherheit bringen, darum schickte er mich hierher und schmuggelte mich in euren Stammbaum als deinen Bruder ein."  
  
„Achso, aber jetzt mal was anderes"er grinste mich an „was läuft zwischen dir und Riddle?"  
  
„Nichts"sagte ich schnell, zu schnell  
  
„Aha, das glaub ich dir nicht, ihr seit sehr viel zusammen"  
  
„na und, wegen dem läuft noch lange nichts zwischen uns."  
  
„Nun dann ich geh wieder rauf, die Sperrstunde ist vorbei, kommst du auch?"  
  
„Nee ich bleib noch einwenig hier."  
  
„Ok, dann bis später, wir können dann ja mal noch alles in ruhe besprechen."  
  
„Ok, tschau."  
  
Ich liess mich nach hinten ins Gras fallen und war zufrieden. Es ist toll, er glaubt mir wirklich, ich hätte nicht gedacht das er sich noch beruhigt. /Na ja ist besser so /Ich hörte Schritte im Gras, sie kamen mir bekannt vor und schon bald hielten sie neben mir an und ich sah Rote Augen über mir, mein Herz machte plötzlich einen Sprung.. „Eigentlich sollte ich dir eine Strafarbeit geben, aber ich bin mal nicht so"  
  
„Danke"Er setzte sich nun neben mich ins Gras.  
  
„Was machst du so spät noch hier?"  
  
„Ich denke nach, und du?"  
  
„Nun, wenn ich ehrlich bin habe ich dich gesucht."  
  
„Wirklich?"  
  
„Ja, ich hätte dies damals nicht sagen sollen..."  
  
„Nein, es war schon ok, ich habe überreagiert, es tut mir leid."Meine Wangen wurden schon wieder einwenig Rot, zum Glück war es schon dunkel.  
  
„sagen wir einfach wir beide sind schuld"  
  
„Ok, aber"  
  
„Nichts aber, klar?"  
  
„Ok" Ich wusste nicht wieso aber ich fühlte mich sehr wohl in seiner nähe, und ich hatte so ein kribbeln im Bauch. /Oh man was ist nur los mit mir?/  
  
„ist dir nicht gut?"  
  
„Doch mir geht's super." Er sah mich besorgt an, also glaubte er mir nicht „Mir geht's gut" versicherte ich ihm, aber er hatte immer noch den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
„Weißt du Harry, du bist der erste der mich so sieht, sonst bin ich immer kalt und unnahbar..."  
  
/Wieso erzählt er mir das?/  
  
„... aber das alles hat einen Grund"  
  
„Welchen denn?"  
  
Bevor ich reagieren konnte beugte er sich zu mir runter und legte sein Lippen sanft auf meine. Ein komisches Gefühl durchflutete meinen Körper, als würde ich unter Strom stehen. Scheu erwiderte ich den Kuss, was ihn nur noch ermutigte. Seine Zunge bat um Einlass, den ich ihm gewährte. Ohne das ich es bemerkte legte ich meine Arme um seinen Nacken und vertiefte den Kuss. Das Glücksgefühl wurde schwächer als wir uns wegen Luftmangel trenne mussten, meine Wangen waren wahrscheinlich so rot das man sie im Turm sehen konnte. Wir sahen uns tief in die Augen, ich brachte kein Wort über die Lippen, versank nur in seinen Augen.

-------

„Man wo bleibt Harry den?"  
  
„Weiss nicht, wollen wir mal auf der karte nachsehen?"  
  
„ja klar"Sirius und Remus rannten die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hoch und kramten nach der karte, fanden sie jedoch nicht.  
  
„Sucht ihr die?"  
  
„James gib sie her!"knurrte Sirius  
  
„Beruhig dich, Tatze, kommt mal her, und seht mal bei wem unser kleiner ist"  
  
Sie gingen, wenn auch widerwillig, zu James und sahen auf die Karte. Sirius' Augen wurden immer grösser. Da der Punkte von Harry war immer noch am See, doch genau über diesem Punkt war noch einer beschriftet mit Tom Riddle.  
  
„Was macht der Bastard mit Harry"  
  
„Sirius ganz ruhig, er macht jetzt das gleiche wie du und Remie manchmal machen..... NICHT DAS!!!! Das andere du Idiot. Siri denk nicht immer gleich an DAS!"  
  
Ich wusste nicht mehr wie ich mich von ihm trennen konnte, jedoch beschlossen wir s nicht Offiziell zu zeigen, jedenfalls noch nicht. Ich stieg langsam die Treppen zum Gryffindor-Turm hoch und stieg durch das Portraitloch. Ich traf jedoch nicht wie immer Sri oder Remie an denn der Gemeinschafts- Raum war leer. Also stieg ich die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hoch und sah die drei zusammen auf James Bett mit der Karte in der hand, es traf mich wie ein Schlag. „IHR SPANNER!!"  
  
„hei, hei beruhig dich wieder, so schlimm ist es ja nicht, wir freuen uns für dich, kleiner"sagte James. Zum Glück war Wurmschwanz nicht da, aber der war seit Tagen nicht mehr aufgetaucht... Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah die drei an „Ich geh schlafen"  
  
„Ok, gute Nacht"riefen sie im Chor, bevor auch sie in ihre Betten krochen. 

----

Die Nachricht am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück traf uns alle wie ein Schlag, obwohl ich froh darüber war, war ich schockiert. Auch die anderen konnten es nicht glauben, ebenso die Schüler der anderen Häuser...  
  
_:Rückblick:  
  
Als Alle Schüler an ihren Tischen sassen , erhob sich Dumbledore, sofort war es still, denn er tat dies nie beim Frühstück.  
  
„Liebe Schüler, ich habe eine tragische Mitteilung zu machen, wir haben gestern einen toten Mitschüler aufgefunden, er hatte jedoch keine Fluchschäden, so als wäre er einfach Tot umgefallen. (Naaaaaaa? Wisst ihr wie er gestorben ist???) Nun es handelt sich dabei um Peter Pretigew Schüler aus Gryffindor."  
  
:Rückblick Ende:  
_  
**_In der Zukunft  
  
Hermine erschrak als sie auf das Mädchenklo der Maulenden Myrthe ging, denn diese war nicht mehr da. Stattdessen sass ein pummeliger Junge etwa 16 auf dem Waschbecken. Als er den Kopf hob erkannte sie ihn, es war Peter Pretigew... /Er hat Vergangenheit verändert /Schoss es ihr sofort durch den Kopf.  
  
Auch an anderen orten bemerkte man dies, denn James Potter und seine Frau standen plötzlich im Büro von Albus Dumbledore_**

**_

* * *

_**  
So na wie hats euch gefallen??  
  
Freu mich über ein schönes Feedabck  
  
Eure Dray 


End file.
